Derek's Precious Princess
by LWDandDEGRASSIluver94
Summary: Casey tells Derek how she feels about him through a song on karaoke night. Derek is still dating Kendra, how sill she react when she hears it?  Will Derek feel the same way? A oneshot songfic about Dasey. Rated T to be safe but almost almost rated K! R


**A/N Okay so this is a oneshot songfic. I wrote this at like 3 am so if it sucks sorry. For some reason I like to write at 3 am, I don't know why, it's kind of weird. I hope you like it R&R! I want to know what everyone thinks of it. Is it a good story? Is my writing good? Tell me what you think, I won't get mad f you give me your honest opinion. Again R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Life With Derek, or this story would be an episode. I don't own the song ****Girlfriend**** either! Actually I don't own any show! Isn't that kind of obvious, I mean if I owned it, why would I be writing on this site?**

* * *

**Derek's Precious Princess**

The high school was having a karaoke night and Casey decided she was going to sing in it. Everyone was there, mostly people wanted to watch people who couldn't sing very well make fools of themselves, but Casey didn't care who was there, she only wanted one person to be there. The song she was singing was just for him, sure he had a girlfriend, but that's the reason she was singing the song. Casey couldn't stand seeing him with her, she hated how Kendra just threw herself at him. What Casey wanted was Derek, and she decided she would find a way to get him, whatever it took.

Casey was waiting back stage for her turn. There were two more people before her, and Casey had been ready for over two hours. She didn't know if Derek felt the same way about her as she felt about him, but at that point she really didn't care, her feelings for him were so strong, she had to tell him.

Finally it was Casey's turn to go, she walked out onto the stage and up to the microphone. She looked for Derek in the audience and saw him in the third row sitting next to Kendra.

"Hi everybody, I'm Casey Macdonald. The song I'm singing is the very popular song **Girlfriend** by Avril Lavigne. I'm singing this for one special person who is in the audience right now with their girlfriend. The song explains what I think of this girl and what I think of the boy. I hope you like it." Casey said and then started singing into the microphone and looked right at Derek, of course Derek didn't notice that she was staring at him.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Wow, I can't belive Casey cursed. She usually has a heart attack when I say hell and she just said mother fucking!" Derek said laughing.

"Oh Derek your so funny!" Kendra says taking a piece of his hair and twirling it around her finger.

"I wonder who she's talking about." Derek wondered.

"Who knows?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
**_

_**No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
**_

"I hope you liked it. Everything I said in the song is true." Casey said once she finished it.

"HEY! What guy were you talking about?" Someone screamed from the crowd.

"Well…."

"Come on tell us!" Another voice screamed.

"I don't know how this guy is going to react to this, but here it goes…oh and his girlfriend will be pretty mad too! I'm sorry in advance to her, but I can't control who I like!"

"Spit it out already Macdonald!" Someone yelled.

"The person I was talking about is…is…DerekVenturi!" She yelled saying the last part fast.

She heard a lot of responces including, "Klutzilla likes Derek? Yeah right like that will ever happen!" "Aren't they like step siblings?" "Isn't it illegal to like your step sibling?"

Everyone turned to look at Derek and Kendra. Derek's eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open in shock. Kendra had the same expression on her face, but she also looked mad and embarrased. Casey was scared of what their reaction would be.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Oh my fucking god! I can't belive this! I didn't think it was even possible that Casey felt the same way about me as I do about her! This is like the best day of your life, why are you sitting here with this shocked look on your face! Say something Dererk, say something!_

"I…I…can't belive it!" Derek stammered.

"What? You can't belive your step sister likes you and how pathetic it is, and that she should know she has no chance with you?" Kendra asked bitterly.

"No."

"What? Why?" Kendra asked outraged.

"Because…because…I kind of…sort of…feel the same way." Derek admitted.

This caused the whole crowd to gasp. Everyone was speechless. I mean, the most popular guy in school, who could get any girl he wanted liked Casey Macdonald, A.K.A. Klutzilla!

"Really? You like me?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I just thought you didn't like me the same way I liked you, so I gave up and started dating other girls." Derek explained.

"That's what I am to you? Just another girl? I can't belive I wasted my valuable time with YOU, Derek Vanturi!" Kendra screamed on the verge of tears.

"I'm really sorry Kendra but…"

"Save it! Nothing you say matters to me any more!" Kendra yelled and made her way through the crowd to the exit of the auditorium and ran out crying.

"Sorry about that." Casey apologized.

"Its okay, she was getting annoying anyway but how long have you liked me?"

"I don't just like you, I love you Derek!"

"You do?"

"Ye…" Casey started but was cut off by the principal.

"I hate to break up this love fest, but we really need to get on with the show, so if you two could discuss this somewhere else that would be great."

Both Casey and Derek shrugged. Casey walked off the stage and to the door of the auditorium where she waited for Derek, who was trying to make his way through the row of people. Once he got there they walked out into the hall of their school.

"So you do love me, and you meant everything in that song?"

"Yes, I did mean everything in that song, I DO think about you all the time, you ARE addictive, I DO want to be your girlfriend and I can't belive I'm saying this but, I do think this and its in the song, you ARE delicious... Except, I'm not exactly a princess or precious, but besides that I meant everything in the song."

"You are precious, to me, and you're MY princess!"

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked it, tell me what you think, I love to know what everyone thinks of my stories!**


End file.
